Blood
by DarkChildInferno
Summary: Tis a story about a boy who's in a Psychiatric Ward who see's things who has a friend he just remembered...but it starts out in the girls Perspective then goes into his perspective...Please read and leave some reviews to tell me what you think...
1. Chapter 1

As the smell of death awoke her from her deep slumber, she slowly opened her eyes in search of the source to which it came. Groggily climbing out of her bed, she stumbled around making her way to her bedroom door. Fondling the wall, she searched for the light switch. Her elegant figure stood five foot eight weighing in about one hundred and thirty pounds. Her hair fell past her shoulders and was the color of the night sky. Cracking open her door, she peered out of it into the darkened hall. At the end of the hall she saw a figure standing there. He was six foot even and looked to of weighed about two hundred and thirty pounds. He was looking at her through the crack in the door. Slowly he began to walk down to where her door stood. Her eyes widened in fear, she cried out but no sound escaped her throat. She fell back onto her bed as the figure made his way into her room. Closing the door behind him, she noticed his unnaturally pale skin as well as his dark eyes. His hair was that of death. Black as a corpses heart.

"Wh, wh, who are you!" she managed the get out before he made his way to her at the edge of her bed. His hands were as cold as death. He slowly and gently brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers and hushed her.

"My name is not important at this present time," he said to her as she became lost in his gaze. "Close your eyes and clear your thoughts. I want you to relax," he told her as he tilted her head back. "This is only going to hurt for a moment." With that being his last word, he bit into her neck and welcomed the rush of the warm witches blood. The blood on her neck was blood that was far more sweeter than any other being on the face of the earth.

Pain surged through Lydia's abdomen as she awoke from her tarnished nightmare. Sitting upright within an instance, she checked her neck for any signs of bite marks. She turned over and looked at the clock that read back to her three am.

"Damn, I'm never going to get a good nights sleep with all of these nightmares that keep happening," she spat as she got up from her bed. "I wonder if mother will have a remedy for them?" she thought as she made her way to the bathroom.

Lydia opened her door and tried to get the vivid images of the vampire biting into her flesh out of her mind. She shuddered and made her way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she checked her neck once more for anymore signs of wounds.

"It was so real," she said to her reflection "I could feel his breath, hands. His eyes were hypnotic? I couldn't break his gaze? His voice was calm, reassuring that the pain was going to subside? Who is he?"  
The question kept repeating itself like a broken record inside of her head. He had no familiarity about him. The only vampire that she knew was Jacob and even he avoided killing. He depended on the kindness of donors with a rarity of a few animals here and there.

With attempts and thoughts of sleep, Lydia finally fell asleep only to be waken by the sound of her alarm shortly after. She hit the snooze button and laid in her bed for a few moments before deciding to get up and get ready for school. "How many more days is it until graduation?" she thought and pulled her clothes onto her tiresome body.

Grabbing her backpack, the nightmare she had came into play. "Mother!" she thought as she hurried out of her room. Closing the door behind her, she looked up and seen her mother coming out of the bathroom.

"Mother!" Lydia said "last night, I had this very weird dream?" Her mother looked at her with a worrisome look on her face.

"What was it about?" her mother asked

"In my dream, I had woken up because their was this really weird smell in my room. I got up and looked around but found nothing. So I decided to take a closer look and turned my light on. I opened my door and at the end of the hall was this person. He was more like a creature than a person. The eyes were glowing silver and his hair as black as coal. His skin was whiter than the wall's in this house. I couldn't scream. I was paralyzed and couldn't move. Thoughts wouldn't form and within an instance he was inside of my mind. His teeth were at my neck." she finished her dream as her mother looked at her with a look of shock on her face.

"Do you even know who he is?" her mother said as she inspected her daughters neck for any signs of bite marks.

"Mother! I already checked my neck, there is nothing there," Lydia yelled as her mother pushed Lydia's hair out of the way to get a closer inspection. "I'm going to be late, inquiring minds were wondering if you had a remedy for my nightmares or knew what it meant?"

"I'll have to look it up in the book. I'm pretty sure I have something that will cure your nightmares. As for the reasoning behind it, I'm not to sure yet. I will have to call Claudia. She will probably know more about them than I would. I'm not an expert on vampires. I'm a healer not a hunter." her mother said as she turned around and made her way back to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_His nightmare seemed so real. Waking up in a cold sweat, he looked around to only find nothing but the familiarities of his bedroom._

_"I have to pee," Jacob thought as he laid back down. He threw his covers off and slowly made his way to the door being sure to avoid the obstacles of toys that lay on the floor._

_As he cracked open the door, the light from the hallway illuminated a partial bit of his room. He poked his head out and scanned the hallway for any signs of life. Arriving at the bathroom, he looked down and noticed a pool of water on the floor. Looking up, he put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it with anticipation. The white light in the bathroom fell through the crack and he noticed a figure lying in the bath tub. Realizing the color of the water, his eyes widened with fear. The water was a dark crimson shade, the shade of blood. As he walked closer to the bathtub, he looked into the bloody stillness of the water and saw nothing. He slowly began to back away until he bumped into something solid behind him. _

_"What are you doing up honey?" she said as she picked up her seven year old son._

_"I had to go to the bathroom," he said and started to shake from fear at what he had seen "The water in the bathtub! Look!" _

_He looked from her and then to the bathtub which was now white without a trace of the mysterious crimson color._

_While being tucked back into bed, Jacob looked around his room for anything that seemed out of place. "Mommy," he asked, "is the Boogie Man real?"_

_"No honey, he's not. He's just something your father made up so that way you wouldn't get out of bed at night," his mother replied while kissing him on his forehead. "I love you sweety. Sweet dreams." _

_"Leave a crack in the door!" he yelled just before she closed it all of the way "and leave the hallway light on."_

Cracking open his eyes, he sat up and looked out of the window at the sun pouring in through the trees. The shadow of the bars on the windows made way to the other side of the white room. Looking down at the floor, he remembered where he was.

"Ten years," he said aloud "it's been a long time now. I can't remember the last time I was outside or who I used to be friends with."

Jacob laid back down and rolled onto his side. His dream still fresh inside of his mind with the thoughts of his mother kept bugging him. He pulled out his notebook from underneath his pillow and began to write. Writing down every explicit detail that he had had in his dream didn't seem to end. The man, the one he had seen in the pool of blood, he couldn't remember much about it. He had been seven years old when he had seen it. The dream that he had before going into the hall seemed unexplainable. He couldn't recall what it was about, let alone having one.

Setting down his pencil, he looked up at the little window at the top of his door. Looking back at him was a nurse who was there to give him his daily medications. Hearing the click of the lock she walked into the room. She was a short stout woman who seemed to have had her hair in a bun that was so tight it looked as though it was forcing her to smile. She wore nothing but white as well as a long sleeve jacket that was the color or mauve. Next to her stood a man who extremly muscular who was also in nothing but white.

"Hello Jacob, and how are we feeling today?" the nurse asked as she handed him a small plastic cup containing two colored capsules as well as a plain white capsule. Looking back at her he retrieved the cup without saying a word to her.

"Open please?" she said making she he had taken his medicine "That's a good boy." Placing the small cup back onto the tray, she lead Jacob by the arm out into the hallway. Closing the door behind him, they began walking past other door's that contained patients of similiar diagnosis'.

"Can I go outside today?" Jacob asked as they continued to walk down the hallway ,"It's been a long time and I would like to go and sit underneath the tree."

"Oh, I'm not entirely to sure about that, the episode you had last week seemed to have put your recovery back." she replied while looking everywhere else except at him. "You can, perhaps, ask the doctor later on today when you go to see him."

"I didn't have an episode though," said Jacob loudly "He was back again and he wanted to take my soul and turn me into what he is!"

"I'm sure he was trying to dearie," the nurse responded "not another word of it until your session today with the doctor." They rounded the corner and set way into the cafeteria.

"Nobody believes me," he thought to himself "the only person who ever did was Lydia." At the thought of her name, his eyes grew wide as if he just remembered something very extravagant. He had almost forgotten about her up until this point. He didn't remember what triggered it but he was glad that whatever had done it, happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need more! Why is it so hard for you to comprehend that?" he screamed "Why can't you understand that he needs it? He needs it far more than any other being on the face of this God forsaken earth. He needs more. Give him more. Why wont you listen?"

Jacob ran his fingers rapidly through his hair as sweat poured off him. The therapist sat in her chair very calmly and began to speak. "What is it that he needs Jacob? What is it, precisely, he's wanting you to do? I can't help you if you wont let me." the therapist said as she wrote down notes into her notepad.

"He needs more! He needs blood, lots and lots of blood. Not my blood, Lydia's blood! He wants to kill Lydia!" he yelled as tears poured onto his cheeks. "He wants to kill her, and when he's done with her, he will be coming for me next!"

"Why is he coming for you? What is it that you have done?" replied his therapist.

"I-I..." Jacob broke off into a fit of rage as he started hitting his fists against her Oak desk. His hands began to bleed just as the therapist called in the Orderlies to restrain him. He got up and fled to the otherside of the room screaming and yelling as loud as he could.

"No, just leave me alone! Go away, don't touch me!" as he continued to yell, one of the men that had led Jacob down the hallway into the cafeteria finally managed to tackle him. Kicking and screaming while on the ground, the other man had grabbed Jacobs armed and pulled out a tourniquet and syringe from his shirt pocket. Enjecting the sedative into the vein, his kicking became less rapid, his speech was becoming more slurred. Jacob's vision clouded over as he fell into a deep sleep.

_"Wh, wh, who are you?" said a voice while looking around to find out where he was. Cold envolped all around him. His vision became blurry as he began to lose control over his own body._

_"My name is not of importance at this present time," he heard himself say in a voice that wasn't his own. The unfamiliar voice continued on "Close your eyes and clear your thoughts. I want you to relax. This is only going to hurt for a moment." A body went limp into the arms of the stranger he couldn't see. His lips met the soft surface of what felt like flesh. A warmth of sensation filled his mouth. The taste was vaguely familiar to him with the exception of not being able to figure out what it was._

_"I know who you are Lydia. I know that it was your mother who tried to damn me two hundred years ago. Your mothers line tried to kill me but they failed to succeed as it was I who fought them one on one. Claudia almost killed me if Jade had not arrived and killed your Grandmother, then I may not be here in this very spot right now."_

After the sedation wore off, Jacob awoke back in his room with no recollection of what had happened in his session with the therapist. "What happened," he thought alloud as he reached underneath his pillow for his notebook and began to write down everything that he could remember which only filled up one page. The only thing he could actually write down was his dream and even that seemed blurry.

"What's going on!" he screamed "Why can't I remember anything? I don't understand who I am anymore. I can't remember any reasoning as to why I'm here." With the thoughts of Lydia in his mind, he couldn't remember how he could have forgotten her. The only true person who never abandoned him whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on.

Fighting back tears and looking towards the window, the moon was at it's fullest and the shodws of the bars on the window shone on his body. He went back towards his bed and laid down to see if sleep would come into play. As such, it did and with that, he dreamed.

_The sound of heavy breathing woke Jacob up from his sleep. He looked around his room for the source of the sound. He slowly started to cover his head when he saw a figure move in the darkness. He quickly covered his head and pulled out his flashlight from under his pillow. Closing his eyes, he turned the flashlight on and tried to control his breathing. His heart started to hammer in his chest. Scared for his life, he thought that this was the end. Inside his mind he had began counting to ten. The sound of something pitter pattering across his floor startled him as he reached five. Not even counting to the number ten, he threw his covers off of him and shined his flashlight manically around the room. Finding nothing, Jacob decided to take a closer look into his closet. Just as his feet hit the carpeted floor, the room started to get colder. His breath began to emit from his mouth. The hair on the back of Jacobs neck stood on ends. Turning around , he saw a dent forming on his bed as if something were sitting there. Footprints were visible on the floor next to his little ones. Jacobs eyes widened as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He sprang from his bed and ran to his bedroom door. Opening it without looking back, he ran wildly down the hall into his parents open bedroom door. Diving between them he shook all over in fear. _

"_Jacob?! JACOB?! What's wrong?!?!" cried his mother as he took her son into her arms and tried to sooth him and calm him down. Turning on the lamp she started to become anxious "Why are you trembling?!! Jacob what's wrong! Talk to me!!!" _

"_Man! Room!" Jacob managed to get out as he burrowed his head into his mothers breast. Crying, he feared that they would not believe him. _

"_Rick! Can you go check his room out." she said . _

"_For Christ sakes Ellen! You baby that boy every time he has the case of the hic cups! He probably had a bad dream!" yelled her husband as he got to his feet and made his way to their son's room. _

_"Alright fine, c'mon Jacob." his father said as he guided his son back into the bedroom "You have to start realizing that their's nothing in here to be afraid of. You are a big boy now and being a big boy means you have to sleep in your own room." sitting his son onto the bed, he looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. "Their is nothing in here," he said while looking under the bed as well as in the closet."_

_"Daddy," Jacob said as he was trying to fight back tears "I really did see something, why wont you believe me?" With that being the last thing said, his father turned around and began to walk towards the door._

_"Daddy!" he cried as a figure began to appear out of the corner of his eye. "Their's something over there, by the window!" The figure looked as though it were a woman who was about five feet ten inches tall. She had long black hair that was matted, messy, and torn in some places. Her face was pale and her throat was sliced open. The esophagus was hanging out of the open wound while her eyeball dangled from it's socket. Her legs were scabbed and had red stains on them as if they had been bleeding for a long period of time. _

_"Daddy, please, don't leave me!" he started to cry as his father turned around. "Jacob, I'm serious, stop crying and go to bed now!" The woman that had appeared made her way towards his father and gave him a cunning smile. Half of her teeth were missing and her lips were black and blue. Within an instance the door slammed shut and threw his father against the wall by the back of his shirt._

_"What the hell?" screamed his father as she threw him to the otherside of the room against the bookcase breaking one of his ribs. She took the knife that was in her hand and began slicing his face, splashing blood everywhere, as well as onto Jacob. _

_"MOMMY!" no sooner had he screamed her name, she was at his bedroom door beating it rapidly. All she could hear was the sound of her husband being murdered and thoughts of her son kept plauging her mind._

_"My baby!" she kept crying as she pounded on the door. "Don't touch my baby!" She screamed as she heard the sound of glass shattering along with dead silence. As the door opened on it's own she looked from her son, who was covered in his fathers blood, to the broken windows. Running to the window, she looked down onto the pavement below and seen that her husbands body was lifeless and still._


End file.
